


Sinful

by vonhrym



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Homies it is 1 am, Just a quick thing I thought of bc I love them, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonhrym/pseuds/vonhrym
Summary: How sinful it was, for someone angelic and someone demonic to develop feelings for one another.How selfish it was, for the angel to indulge in these feelings.He supposed the demon was much too tempting to resist.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Sinful

“Tenshouin-Kun.... no, Eichi. Look at me.”

The night was dark. Come to think of it, was the night always this dark? Or was it the effect of the man in front of him, and the weight his words carried? Those piercing red eyes.... they nearly shone in the moonlight. Eichi stood there as if he was the man’s prey. That gaze being one so piercing that he can feel it in his heart, and is even unable to move. He can’t think, he can’t move. How had Rei figured him out? How did he know, after all that time of calculated planning and wearing masks so carefully chosen to hide those disgusting feelings he was burdened to feel?

“You don’t hate me, really. It’s quite the opposite, is it not?” The bastard’s words made Eichi’s eyebrows knit close- frustrated with how horribly correct he was. He hated to admit it. He didn’t want to say he was right. It was wrong to know that Rei was right about something so shameful. His heart nearly stopped beating once Rei started to darkly chuckle, as if he had already known he had won. It pissed Eichi off. “How shameful. Two rivals, bitter opposites of one another, containing forbidden feelings. It’s much like something out of a cheesy fairytale.”

“Are you implying that you have some sort of attraction towards me? Your statement seemed to point in that direction, Sakuma.” Eichi swallowed, hard. He wasn’t reaching, was he? It did sound like Rei carried that same plague of an emotion. Fuck, the smirk on his face seemed to confirm it all- but he remained silent. He had to have been mocking him. Right? Ah, he was probably thinking too much. Eichi had no choice but to watch as Rei’s gaze found something else- a raindrop that hit a leaf nearby. Another followed... and then another. It had started to rain. 

“Dance with me, Eichi.” His voice was deep, and so painfully smooth. Eichi never thought of himself to be one easily swayed by mere voice alone, but here he stood.

“Dance, with you? In this rain?” He questioned. Another laugh was pulled from Rei’s throat as their gazes met once more.

“Fufu, you aren’t against it, are you?” His smirk bore fangs this time. “Dance with me. If your steps please me, I’ll tell you if I am attracted to you or not. Though, if you step on my foot, you’ll be told nothing,” Rei snickered, taking initiative and reaching his hand out towards the blonde. Hesitantly, he took his hand.

“You know how to dance ballroom, don’t you, dear Emperor?”

“You’re insufferable.” Eichi spat, grip on Rei’s hand tightening.

“I know.~”

...

The rain had only increased since they started, but the forbidden, sinful dance between angel and demon did not stop. Their steps were precise, exact- almost as though one was trying to outdo the other, or to impress. Eyes locked, gaze strong, passionate- hell, they even started to break a sweat. The look on Rei’s face was what sold it all, though. That wicked smirk, nearly evil gaze- he was enjoying this. He loved Eichi’s expression, too, though- he was so concentrated, so set on being better. So set on hearing the answer that Rei had said he would give.

Slowly, Rei dipped Eichi. Eichi stared up at him, and Rei stared back. Eichi stared, even when the rain droplets rolling off of Rei’s raven hair splashed on to his flushed cheeks. Eichi stared, even as Rei started to pull him back up. The only thing to make the angel stop staring, was when the demon decided to steal a kiss.

It was sinful, disgusting. The way Eichi clung to Rei, the way one hand found the fabric of the other’s shirt, whilst the other hand got itself lost in those dark locks. It was disgusting, the way he allowed Rei’s tongue to slip in between the cage of his pink lips. It was disgusting, the way Eichi kissed Rei like a man starved, and the way he’d make small delightfully pleased sounds when Rei’s cold fingers met with Eichi’s warm waist. 

So beautifully sinful that Eichi couldn’t help it but to get addicted after just one taste.

The kiss had to come to an end, as all good things do. Breathless, panting, the two held on to one another. Oh, how Eichi would kill to kiss the smug look off of Rei’s face. Certainly, that bubbling feeling inside of him and the butterflies in his stomach were feelings originated from hatred? Rei moved some of Eichi’s blonde strands away from his face and pressed several kisses against his hot skin.

“You haven’t kept your promise, Sakuma,” Eichi breathed, allowing his eyelashes to close as his flushed skin was kissed by wonderfully cold lips.

“Isn’t it obvious enough?” The other retorted, playful. Eichi scoffed. He was right, after all. “Actions speak louder than words. Are my actions not loud enough for you?” 

“You’re attracted to me, then?”

Rei pulled away from the kisses, letting his tongue slide along his upper lip. Eichi ignored the way it made him feel. He supposed, right now, though... it isn’t as intolerable. Right now, Rei was silent, but Eichi was okay with it. He was okay with the feelings he had towards the vampire. And, most importantly, he knew Rei was more than okay with him. The look on his face gave everything away. Words meant nothing, truly.

Attraction to someone such as Rei was sinful. It was disgusting.

Though... Eichi supposed it wasn’t a crime to be a little selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi i fucking love them and im really tired so I hope this came out okay lmaO SHDND its been a hot minute since ive had the motivation to write anything I apologize 
> 
> scream ab them to me on twt @ akechiuwu (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
